Reality Shift
by Orrenn
Summary: Van reluctantly awakens Escaflowne, and must battle against not only invading enemies, but a changing reality as well. Is this chaos truly random misfortune, or is someone else pulling the strings of fate once more? Feedback and criticism are welcome.
1. Dreams of Gaea

The Vision of Escaflowne:

Reality Shift

Based on the anime: _The Vision of Escaflowne_.

Certain characters based on the shonen manga: _The Vision of Escaflowne_.

Prologue:

Memories of Escaflowne

_The world… It really is a beautiful… and, wonderful place. Really, it is, but… I just… I can't forget… I can't forget about that __**other**__ place… Gaea… Oh… I do miss them… Allen… Millerna… Merle… …Van… …I-… I really do… miss Van… Oh, but I'm alright! I'm… well, I guess I'm happy, here. I'm happy with my friends and family… and my own world. Even so… I'll never forget. I still… I can still remember, what Van said to me that day. 'The dreams of the people will go on, creating Gaea.' A world of dreams… Sometimes I wonder if that's all it ever was…_

Chapter 1:

Dreams of Gaea

_Was it all… just a dream? No… No, it was real. I know it was! It all started that day… The day the skies turned red, and fire rained from the sky!_

"Michi! …Michi! Hey!"

Jerking awake from her daze, Michi, a somewhat short teenage girl with freckles and her brown hair tied in two symmetrical pigtails, turned to see a close friend of hers running down the sidewalk toward her. "Oh…! Hey Saku…"

Slowing as she neared Michi, Saku panted slightly as she muttered indignantly. "What…? 'Hey'? That's all I get? What kind of greeting is that?"

"I-… I'm sorry!"

Saku sighed. Shaking her head she said, "Unbelievable… You don't even realize how close you just came to a terrible end!"

Surprised, Michi looked ahead of her. Indeed, she had nearly stepped out onto the road, but there was in fact only one vehicle to be seen, and it was still a great distance away. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't know th-."

"That's alright…" Saku interrupted. "Anyway, since I saved your life, what d' you say to buying me some ice cream?"

Taken aback slightly, Michi quickly tried to retort. "B-but… I c-… I mean… I can't afford-…"

"Hey, relax; I'm kidding," Saku said, laughing as she put her arm around Michi's shoulders. "But come on. My treat. And, besides… There's… kinda something I was hoping you could help me sort out…" Saku's face turned slightly red as she spoke this last part.

Minutes later, the two of them were eating chocolate and raspberry sundaes while Saku explained the tribulations of her latest romantic interest. "I mean, he acts all nice and innocent at first, but then as soon as I'm alone with him for two seconds he just brazenly asks, 'So, you wanna do it?' I mean, come on! At what point do these guys start realizing that I'm just not that type of girl?"

Saku's parents were extremely religious, and had gone through great effort to impart value and decency to their daughter. Indeed, their effort was not wasted, as Saku had grown to embrace religion as well. Michi had often marveled at Saku's ability to recite virtually any verse from the bible on spot. Incidentally, the boys at school had ranked her as the third most attractive girl at school, and not to mention most desirable just due to the fact she seemed unattainable.

"What did you do…?" Michi asked, curiously.

"Well what else!? I slapped him, and kicked his ass out to the curb! Oh, darn; I cursed…!"

Michi hid a slight smile. "Well… I'm sure romance will work out for you one of these days…"

"Well it hasn't yet…" Saku complained. "So far I've had two, 'wanna do-it's, three 'let's F-word's, and one 'Oh, how your eyes sparkle like the stars! If I could have but one night with you, my heart shall ever be satisfied!'s!"

"I-I… don't really know… B-but I think it's… just the times… The world we live in."

Saku huffed. "No kidding… Romance is so dead here!"

* * *

The two friends separated later in the evening. It had become dark, and Michi nervously hurried home. Several times along her way, she thought she saw unnatural shadows out of the corner of her eye, but every time she looked, there was nothing to be seen. Finally, she had reached her block. With her house in sight, a quiver of fear spread over her as Michi saw yet another shadow, and this time… she heard something breathing heavily.

Everything seemed to slow down. Michi's breathing shortened, as her heart beat faster. She turned around, a part of her expecting to see nothing… another expecting what could not be expected. This time, there was indeed a shadowy figure there. This figure was tall, and Michi could distinctly see fur. Whatever it was, it wasn't human. In an instant, the creature pounced, pinning Michi to the ground. Michi was terrified. All she could do was to stare up at the creatures face, which though covered in fur, held human-like features. The beast glared at her, and growled as it shouted, "Where am I!?"

Then, a pillar of strange blue light, fell from the sky, engulfing them. The beast man quickly jerked his head around in fear. "No, not again! Not again! Where are you taking me! What… what's happening to me!? No; no! Ahhh, aaaaaagggghhhh!"

Just as quickly as it had come, the light disappeared, and the beast man was nowhere to be found. Michi shook as she forced herself to her feet. Without a second thought, she sprinted down the road, throwing open the door to her house, and slamming it shut behind her. Breathing heavily, she tried to control her shivering.

In the next room, her parents were watching the news. The low droll of the anchorman's voice barely registered in Michi's mind. "…-explanation for the disappearance of the American spacecraft 'Gaea', conspiracy theorists continue to proclaim that alien inte-…"

"Michi? Is that you?" called the girl's mother. Without listening, Michi rushed up the stairs to her room, her mother calling after her, "What's wrong? Michi! Sweetie, talk to me!"

For all of her mother's pleading, Michi slammed shut the door to her room a little bit harder than she meant to, locked it, and then threw herself on her bed, cradling a pillow.

A moment later, a few hesitant knocks came at her door, as her mother caringly asked, "Michi? Sweetie, what's wrong? Did something happen at school today?"

Michi's voice quivered a bit more than usual as she answered, "N-no…! I-… I'm fi-f-fine! I just… I j-, want to be alone."

"Oh… Alright…" her mother replied hesitantly, "but Michi, if you ever need to talk about something, I'm here. Okay?"

Michi swallowed before answering. "…Okay."

A moment later, the sound of her mother's footsteps could be heard as she descended the stairs. Michi tried to grasp what had just occurred. _What was that…? Some… was it just my imagination? Or was it… some, monster...?_ For a brief moment, she recalled the news report. She swallowed again, squeezing her pillow tighter. _…or… an alien…?_

* * *

"You… don't believe me, do you…?"

"No, no I believe you," Saku assured. "You were on your way home, when you were attacked by the wolf man, who was then encased in a pillar of blue light which no one else in the world saw, and then disappeared. …It makes perfect sense."

"B-but… it did happen! It really did!" Michi insisted.

Saku sighed. "And I believe you… Something happened, but I'm not sure we should start looking for silver bullets just yet. Listen Michi, you probably just had a dream. I mean, no offense, but your head's always been in the clouds."

"B-but… I…"

"And-, so if you were attacked by someone, you could have just kept on imagining; picturing the guy as a monster, and the light of a passing car as something more. It's not such a stretch is it?"

"W-well… no… I… I mean, I thought it was… but, maybe… That is, you could be right…"

"See? It makes perfects sense," Saku insisted. "So don't worry about it."

Michi hesitantly nodded. "A-alright…"

"Alright then! And, just to be safe, I'll be sure to walk home with you, just in case someone did attack you and came back."

"But… but wouldn't that mean you'd be walking home alone from my house?"

"Hey, no worries. I can take care of myself; and, I'm a lot bigger than you too."

"Oh… Th-…thank you, Saku…"

* * *

"Well, what's a young woman doing out in the woods at this time of the day? It'll be dark soon; you wouldn't want to get lost, would you little lady?"

"Cut the talk! Who's in charge here?"

"You're looking at him. Is there something I can do for you?"

The woman glared at him. "You could start by explaining what a squad of Basram soldiers are doing in Fanelian territory."

"Why, we're simply here to speak to the king… Negotiating trade, and such. I assure you, nothing too exciting."

"Don't lie!" the woman shouted angrily. "If that's all it was then why not send diplomats instead of soldiers!?"

The Basram commander looked perplexed by her suggestion. "Miss, there are only the seven of us… You can't really think that Basram would attack Fanelia with seven men!"

"No, I don't…"

"So then, what's the problem?"

"The problem is, I came across you _before _you had time to conceal your weapons."

"Just a precaution! You can never be too careful."

"Maybe, but that's not what I think."

"Oh, really…?" the man asked tentatively. "And, what is it that you think?"

"I think," the woman said calmly, "you're here to assassinate the king."

* * *

"-in other news, sales of the latest manga, _Mys-_…"

Michi let out a sigh, as she turned off the television. She had been hoping there would be something about other monster sightings. _Maybe it __**was**__ just my imagination…_

It was dusk, and the sky was beginning to take a peaceful shade of orange as the sun set. Michi stared up at the clouds, as she wondered. _It wouldn't have been the first time… I'm always dreaming… I… I hate this place… I hate it! There's so much wrong with the world, and I… I don't even feel like I belong here!_

As she continued to stare up, into the sky, she added aloud, "But the sky is so… very… very, beautiful…" Even as she said these words however, the sky began changing. It's color became darker, more ominous. In amazement, Michi rushed down the stairs and into the street to get a better look. Unable to fully comprehend what was happening, she could only remark, "Red… The sky is… is blood… red…"

She stared up in awe, and then something caught her eye. Bright specks began to appear across the sky. Squinting, Michi cried out when she realized what they were, for they were, in fact, fireballs plummeting to earth. She looked away, covering her head, waiting… but there was nothing. She hesitantly looked up, but saw the sky had returned to normal, and the fireballs gone.

Michi shook her head, blinking. She couldn't believe that it was gone. "It was real…" she uttered. "I know it was!" A pillar of light then fell from the sky, surrounding her. As she stared up, she saw something falling toward her. The object came to rest, hovering, inches in front of her. From what she could tell in the pale blue light, it was a red, crystal-like object with many jagged circles carved into it.

Afraid, yet still strangely drawn, she reached out, and grasped the object in her hand. The moment she did, the light disappeared, and she found herself surrounded by strange men, brandishing swords but wearing no armor. She gasped, falling backwards in surprise. The men seemed no less surprised, as they shouted questions of what had just happened to them. One of them, seemingly their leader, commanded, "Don't just stand there! Fight! Stop the girl! Don't let her retrieve the energist."

"W-wait!" shouted Michi, "Do you mean me!?"

"Stupid girl, they mean me!"

Michi looked up in surprise. There was someone else she hadn't seen as well. A woman with scruffy blonde hair, wearing a metal breastplate over a sleeveless tailed green jacket, with brown pants, and a dirtied green cloak with a tarnished headband, stepped past her, raising a slender khopesh with both hands in a defensive stance.

The woman growled, "Girl, return my energist to me!"

Michi stammered, unable to take her eyes away from the woman's wicked looking curved blade. "B-but.. I-I… B-b…."

"Just shut up and give it to me!" the woman shouted angrily. "Do it if you want to live!" She held out her right hand, still staring intently at her opponents. They all seemed hesitant to make the first move. Most of them were already stained with blood, and the woman herself looked quite frightening since she'd been covered in it, though she seemed unwounded herself.

Michi stared at the woman for a moment. _She's… trying to help me! I can feel… she's trying to save me!_ Nodding, Michi placed the crystal in the woman's hand. Taking it, the woman opened up a small compartment in the bottom of a strange metallic device strapped to her left forearm, placing the crystal in it, and locking it into place.

"Damn fools!" shouted the rival commander. "Why didn't you attack!?"

"The question you should be asking," sneered the woman calmly, "is why didn't you yourself strike me? Face it coward, you're too scared to do anything yourself! All you're capable of is commanding others to go and die for you!"

"Impudent little…!"

"Oh, as I recall," mocked the woman, "there were seven of you when we first met, and now there are only four… I've gotta say, I'm liking these odds!"

"Shut up! Shut your mouth or I'll show you the true might of Basram!"

"Like you have so far!? Look at yourself! There's not a drop of blood on you! You know why, huh? It's because you haven't even fought me yet! You just stood back as your subordinates struck out against me! You're a coward… I'm frankly surprised that you ever got into a leadership position… It really doesn't speak well of Basram as a whole!"

"How… how dare you!? I'll take your tongue for that! How dare you dishonor the great nation of Basram!?"

"Come and take it! However, I can't be held accountable for what will happen if you do!"

With a roar of anger, the Basram commander charged at the woman, recklessly swinging his sword. The woman easily deflected his first attack, stepping to the side as she did so her opponent would clumsily stagger a ways afterward. The commander swung his sword as he turned, and there was a clash of metal as the blades struck. Straining with both hands, the woman forced back the commander, who again swung wildly, his attack being diverted to the ground, and then force back at him. He staggered back once more. Then taking his sword in both hands he made a lunge for the woman. In an elegant motion, she parried his attack, and with a twist sent his blade flying to the side. The commander however, retained his grip on his sword, but his arm had been flung out. In one final moment, the woman slashed, slicing her blade across the man's throat.

The man's sword clattered to the ground, as he fell to his knees, blood gurgling from his wound. As he vainly attempted to stop the bleeding, he was able to utter in a horrible tone, "Hooo… a-aagh-re… you…" before falling to the ground in a heap.

Shaking her head sadly, the woman steeled herself and announced, "My name is Shian Gran! First Dragon Knight of Fanelia, and daughter of Gran Balgus, one of the three legendary swordsmen of Gaea! By my honor, I will not allow you to harm the king of Fanelia, and will now give you one last chance… Disarm yourselves and surrender, or be struck down!"

The three remaining men stared at her in awe. "A Dragon Knight…? Crap… that's just our luck…" said the first.

"Yeah…" added the second, "and the daught of Balgus Gran… That's real bad news… I think we should bow out while we still can!"

"No way! I'm not giving in to this Fanelian swine!" shouted the third angrily. "Not after what they did! And besides, if we can take out a Dragon Knight, we'll be heroes back home!"

"Right…! I'm with you!" said the first.

"Great! Let's take her!"

"Wait! Don't do it!" called the second, but it was too late. The others had already begun their charge.

"Then… I hope you'll forgive me…" spoke Shian, solemnly, "for what I must do!" She charged at the two attacking soldiers. One of them slashed at her, but his attack was quickly parried. Shian kicked the man back, and as the other swung at her she was able to parry. She punched his stomach with her left arm, and there was a sickening sound as a bolt, tethered to the device on Shian's arm pierced through the man's flesh and flew out his back. Giving the tether a yank, she threw the man at his ally as the bolt made its way back through his body, and back into the device on Shian's arm.

The two men collided with each other, tumbling to the ground. Shian made her way forward, and ran her blade through the both of them. They screamed for a moment, but soon, the screaming had stopped. The soldier who had not attacked, quickly threw down his weapon, pleading, "Please… D-don't kill me! I don't want to die!"

Shian yanked her blade free of her fallen opponents. Wiping away the blood on their clothing, she returned it to its sheath behind her, as she said, "Very well then. I have no reason to end your life. You will come with me under custody to Fanelia, and be questioned with regards to your actions. Give me any trouble, and you die; got it?"

"Y-yes, ma'am…"

Michi, who had diverted her eyes and covered her ears for most of the fight slowly backed away, cringing in fear. Shian approached her, and said, "I'm sorry if I was rude with you before. It was a dire situation, and I didn't have time to explain everything."

Michi looked up at her. In spite of being covered in blood, she had a sense that Shian was in some way an honest, compassionate person. Even so, Michi was still unnerved by the violence she had just witnessed. "W-what just happened…? W-why were you fighting; what's going on?"

"Well, that's a… uh… where, am I?" Shian looked at the buildings around her as though she had only just noticed them.

As if in answer to her question, a blue pillar of light came down around them. The three of them, as well as the fallen bodies, were lifted up into the air. Even as she felt herself being pulled upward, Michi shouted. "N-no! What's going on!?" With a final scream, she was swept away, leaving the world she knew behind.

* * *

"It's dishonorable, but we can't take them with us. We'll send a cart to get them once we reach Fanelia. The dead, even enemies, deserve respect, and to be buried with dignity."

"B-but… where is Fanelia? And what happened back there!?"

"You know… I think I finally understand what really did happen…" Shian said slowly.

"What… happened…? Th-then, what is it!?" Michi asked anxiously.

"It's simple… I went to the Mystic Moon, and that must be where you're from too, isn't it?"

"The Mystic…? What are you talking about!?"

Shian's answer was simply to shrug, and then with one finger, point at the sky. As Michi looked where Shian had pointed, her jaw dropped, and she fell to her knees. "N-no… no way… Th-the earth… and the moon… I-in, the same sky, but… how…?"

"It's nothing that amazing…" Shian answered. "That's how it's always been on Gaea."

"Gaea…? But what's…" Michi suddenly began to understand. "So… this world…? This is Gaea!?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"But… I can't be here! My parents… They'll be worried about me! I have to go back! Send me back, please!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have no idea why we were transported to the Mystic Moon, nor why you returned with us."

Michi couldn't believe her ears. "S-so… You mean I'm, stuck here?"

"Looks like it…" Shian said, adjusting her headband. "Ugh… Look, if you come with me to Fanelia, I'm sure we can find some way to return you to the Mystic Moon."

"B-but I can't! I need to go home now; my parents will be worried about me!"

"Well, unless you can fly, I don't think that's going to happen!" Shian shouted in a slightly annoyed voice. "The offer still stands, so if you wish to accompany us to Fanelia, you're free to come, but I'm not waiting around for you if you decide to go off on your own!"

With that, Shian left, taking her prisoner with her, leaving Michi to follow behind them.

* * *

"You're back? I was beginning to wonder when you would show up."

Shian bowed. "I'm sorry… I ran into a slight problem, that I'm afraid requires your attention Lord Van."

Van shifted in his seat. He hated wearing all this armor; it didn't even fit properly, but he put up with it for the sake of appearances. "Alright, so what is it?"

"Sir, while I was out in the woods, I came across a group of Basram soldiers."

"Soldiers?" Van said in surprise. "I was expecting traders. Why would Basram send soldiers?"

"I'm not sure exactly why, but when I first came upon them, I overheard them speaking of their plans. They planned to pose as traders and assassinate you!"

"What!? But Basram are our allies!?"

"Sir, if I may, this problem would never have arisen if you didn't handle such matters personally. You're the king! You have people who can handle trade and economy for you!"

Van shook his head. "I don't want to be a king that sits on his throne and never does anything… I want to be able to connect with the people of Fanelia on a closer level, and so handling things like trade which will directly affect the people myself is one way that I can do that."

Shian nodded, and continued. "I was able to capture one of the soldiers, so we at least have someone to interrogate, but… something… strange happened when I confronted them…"

Van raised his head a little. "Strange?"

Shian hesitated a moment. "Well… while I was dealing with them, one of them got a lucky shot and struck my bolt driver. The energist powering it fell out and began to glow. The next thing I knew, we were all transported to the Mystic Moon!"

"The Mystic Moon!? You mean a pillar of light took you there!?" Van exclaimed, excitedly.

"Y-yes…" Shian answered, slightly taken aback. "I dealt with the rest of the Basram soldiers there, and was then returned to Gaea. This… girl I met there… kinda came with me…"

"A girl!? Where!? Where is she!?"

"Uh… just… just out in the hall, but… Hey, wait, what about the prisoner!?"

"It can wait!" Van said as he rushed for the door. Throwing it open, he called out, "Hitomi! …Ugh… uh, wait… you're… You're not Hitomi…"

The girl in the hall stared at him embarrassedly. "Uhm… I'm… I'm sorry…"

Shian caught up to Van and answered, "Lord Van, this is Michi; the girl I was telling you about. …Uh… who's… Hitomi?"

"I-'m.. I'm really sorry…!" Michi repeated.

"No, it's fine; don't apologize," Van insisted. "I just… I thought you were someone else for a second."

"Yeah, right… Hitomi…" Shian interrupted. "So, really… who's Hitomi?"

Ignoring her, Van continued, "Anyway, what do you think of Fanelia? If you're from the Mystic Moon it must be pretty different for you."

"Y-yes… it is but… You… uhm, Mr. King… sir, you have a very beautiful country."

"Please," Van laughed. "Van's fine. Don't worry about this 'King' stuff. After all, I'm not your king."

"A-alright… Mr… Van, sir."

"Well, that's a start… Oh, you must be hungry. Shian never carries food with her; says it slows her down too much. Of course, she certainly eats enough to make up for it when she's around."

"Hey!"

Ignoring Shian's cry, Van added, "So why don't you get something to eat. If it's not any trouble I'd like to come with you. Truthfully, there's a lot I wanted to ask about the Mystic Moon."

"You mean, about this Hitomi?"

"That's right."

"O-okay… I don't mind."

"Right this way then."

"Vaaaannn!" growled Shian. "Who, the **hell**, is Hitomi!?"

* * *

"Oh… I get it. So that girl from the war with Zaibach four years ago… was this Hitomi of yours?"

Van nodded. "That's right. When the war ended, she went back to her world."

Shian thought about it for another moment before commenting further. "So… that would mean… Ah! I get it! She's _the one_, isn't she!?"

Van glanced away for a second. "It's… not really something I like to talk about…"

"Fair enough. I'm just glad to finally know what's going on around here!"

Turning to Michi, Van asked somewhat distantly, "So… I just wanted to know if you knew Hitomi in some way."

Michi shook her head. "N-no… I don't know anyone named Hitomi… Or Kanzaki."

"I see…" sighed Van sadly. A moment later he stood up, saying, "I should go interrogate the prisoner… Maybe find out why Basram wants to kill me. Excuse me…"

After he had left, Shian remarked. "He goes on and acts like he doesn't care… but you can really tell, he's hurting on the inside."

"I-I'm sorry!" Michi quickly apologized.

"It's not your fault. Trust me… Van's been like that since the day I met him, and nothing short of a miracle is going to change that." After a moment, she had apparently decided to change the subject, and raised her left arm. "So what do you think of this thing? Bet there's nothing like it on the Blue Moon."

Michi shook her head. "No, but… I think it's scary…"

"What!?" Shian shouted in surprise. "You're kidding?"

Michi still hadn't forgotten about the bolt flying through the Basram soldier's chest. "It's really scary…"

"Bah… You just don't know good machinery. I mean check it out. The whole thing is run by an energist, just like the guymelefs and levi-ships."

"Uhm… Okay…" Michi didn't want to mention that she had no idea what either of those were.

"Yep… The bolt is fired from here, and is made of the same metal as melef armor, and the wire is pure orichalcum. You have no idea how hard it was to get so much of it!"

"Y-you… you made this yourself!?" Michi asked in surprise.

"Psh… Yeah! You don't think I'd let anyone else touch my baby do you?"

"Uh… baby…?" _It seems like an odd thing to become emotionally attached to…_

"Yep… I love building things. I built my own guymelef too. Had some help with it, but that's only because it'd be impossible to build one of those things alone."

"O-oh…"

"Hey… You want to see it?"

"Wh-what?"

"My melef. Want to see it?"

"A-… Alright…"

* * *

"So, there he is. Michi, I'd like you to meet Gabriel."

"Oh…" Michi stared up at the massive creation before her. Gabriel had green armor with golden rimmed edges, along with a red sash, and black cape. In its hand was a massive double-edged sword with an extra long handle and the blade was at least half the melef's actual size but just as tall. "He's beautiful…"

"Yep, he sure is… Trust me, Michi, there's nothing quite like piloting your first melef. This guy's probably my one true love."

"Shian… You don't really… You don't like fighting, do you?"

"What?" asked Shian in surprise. "Well, yeah… I mean, I guess I do… I've always been trained to fight, and… I'm good at it, so why not."

"Yes, but… You don't… you don't _really_, like to fight…" Michi insisted. Shian stared at her with a glazed expression. _I'm right… I know it…_ "You don't like to fight, because… it always leads to killing… You don't want to kill anyone!"

"Michi… nobody ever _wants_ to kill… No sane person anyway… It's just… something that happens… It's these times… The world we live in."

"Well… yes, but… It hurts you… I know, I could feel when…"

"It doesn't matter…" Shian interrupted softly. "It doesn't matter if it hurts… All that matters is what there is to gain from it. I might not want to kill anyone, but I don't want anyone to _be_ killed either. By fighting when I must, I'm protecting the land and people I care about. I don't know, it just… it helps me sleep at night, knowing I'm fighting to protect people."

"Shian…"

"My father, died for Fanelia… It would be a crime against his spirit if I just stood by and let her people… and her king suffer. I'm a Dragon Knight because I choose to be; not because I have to be; got that?"

Michi said nothing. She understood what Shian meant, but still… If their positions were reversed, Michi knew she couldn't do what Shian does.

"Shian!" came a young woman's voice from the door.

Shian glanced up. "Oh, hey Merle. How's…"

"The Basram army is attacking us! Lord Van's ordered the evacuation of the city!"

Michi stared at Merle's features in amazement… "Sh… ah… cat…" Merle had medium length pink hair between two catlike ears, and wore a baggy grey shirt with a loose, tattered pair of green pants, which had a hole cut in the back where a tail protruded out. She didn't wear shoes, and her feet hardly seemed to make a sound when she moved.

Merle glanced at Michi, scanning her clothing before smirking, "Oh… she's _definately_ from the Mystic Moon alright…"

"Merle!" shouted Shian. "What are you talking about!? Focus! Why is the Basram army attacking us!?"

Merle shook her head. "I don't know! Lord Van told me that I should get you and the girl from the Mystic Moon! He said the Dragon Knights and melef units should hold off the enemy until the townspeople can escape, and then retreat as well!"

"What!? He's running away!? Damn it! Why won't he fight!?"

"Look, I'm just telling you what he said! It might not make a lot of sense to us right now, but we have to trust Van!"

"Whatever… I'm going out!"

"Just be careful! Remember, Van said to retreat as soon as the townspeople were safe!"

"Van, this, Van that… Why don't you marry him already!?"

Merle growled angrily at the suggestion. "This is serious!"

"And so am I! I'll wipe out the entire Basram army myself if I have to! I don't care, I won't run away!"

"Shian," pleaded Michi. "I really think you should list-…"

"Shut up! I don't have time for this."

Michi watched as Gabriel's chest armor opened, and Shian stepped inside. "Shian…"

Merle grabbed Michi's arm, and began tugging on it. "Come on! Van wanted me to take you with us!"

Letting herself be pulled along, Michi asked, "B-but… where are we going?"

Merle raised her head as she answered. "Asturia."

* * *

There was a loud creaking noise as the massive doors opened. The shrine was exactly as he'd left it. Van stepped in, staring up at the splendid guymelf before him… "Hello again good friend… I'm sorry… I really am… I had hoped we could live in a world where no one had to rely on you anymore. I had hoped that peoples dreams would lead us to a brighter future; one where there was no fighting." He shook his head, sadly. "I was wrong… There's no other alternative, and I… I have to do everything in my power to save the people of Fanelia. That is why, I must ask for you to lend me your strength once more.

Van opened a satchel he'd always carried with him. Truthfully, he'd hoped it could remain closed. From with in it, he lifted an energist; the very same one he'd acquired during the Rite of Dragon-slaying. Taking a breath, he raised it in his hand above him. "Dragon!" he called. "I have your heart! Now, let us once more become one! Sleeping dragon… Escaflowne! Give me the strength to defend the people of Gaea once more!"

* * *

"They're coming… They're coming…!"

"Hold men!" Shian commanded. "We'll hold this spot! Do not let the battle reach the city, understand! The people sweat blood and tears to rebuild it, and I'll be damned if it's going to be destroyed in a day!"

The men piloting the melefs around her cheered. The odds were strongly against them, however. Guymelefs were expensive, and difficult to make. During the time it had taken to rebuild Fanelia since it had been destroyed by Zaiboch, little effort was able to be put into creating new melefs. This left Fanelia weak, and unable to easily defend itself from large scale attacks. Just about the only protection Fanelia had was it's location, and alliance with Asturia, but Basram seemed to have found a way around both!

As the Basram melef units approached, Shian grit her teeth before finally shouting, "Alright! For honor! For Fanelia! Attack!"

With another cheer, the battle had begun. The Fanelian forces did well given the odds. The Dragon Knights, and even the regular melef units were well trained, but the longer the battle raged, the fewer Fanelian melefs that were left standing.

Gabriel cut through every opponent Shian encountered, but it wasn't enough. With each blow that she dealt, she shed a tear for another one of her comrades and friends, until finally, she was overtaken by grief and rage. She cried out, "I wont' run! I'll keep fighting! I won't run!"

Gabriel's massive sword cleaved through the enemy forces, but the battle had raged too long. The truth had not yet occurred to Shian, or perhaps she refused to believe. The truth was however, she was alone. Finally, in an attempt to parry, Gabriel was knocked to the ground. In a moment, Shian would be set upon by the spears of Basram melefs, and yet still, she wanted to fight. She tried to swing her sword, but she couldn't. Not fast enough. Just as she was about to be impaled, as shadow came over her. An instant later, a guymelef fell from the sky, forcing back the Basram melefs surrounding Gabriel.

"Shian!" shouted Van from within Escaflowne.

Suddenly realizing what was happening, Shian shouted, "Lord Van!? You came!"

"What are you still doing here!? The people have escaped, you can retreat now!" Van shouted, as he defended against a lunging spear.

"No! I won't run away! Fanelia is my home, and I won't let them have it!"

"Fanelia is a piece of land; that's all! It's not worth dieing in a hopeless battle for!"

"What do you know!?"

"I only know what my teacher taught me!"

"Oh, how to run away!? Damnit! If you hadn't abandoned us…"

"I never abandoned anyone!"

"Then why retreat!? Why run away!?"

"Because it's the right thing to do for the people!"

"Right!? What do you know ab-…"

"If the people are alive, they can come back! I don't want Fanelia to be destroyed in a hopeless battle! That is why we must retreat! We retreat so the people can have something to return to! There are more important things to do in a battle than win! Sometimes it's more important to survive! That's what Balgus taught me!"

"Balgus…? Fa-… father!?"

"That's right… So, what are you waiting for! I said go! As your king, I order you to retreat!"

"B-but… What about you!?"

"I'll be fine! Escaflowne is a lot faster than Gabriel! I'll cover your retreat and then escape!"

"But what if…"

"Nevermind now! Go!"

Gabriel cut down another attacking, before Shian answered. "Alright… Just… come back to us… Lord Van, stay alive!"

As Gabriel then turned to escape, Escaflowne held out against the invading Basram forces. Van uttered to his melef, "One more time… Dear friend, one more time… We have to end this conflict so that people can go on dreaming… Once more… Escaflowne!"


	2. The Republic of Asturia

Chapter 2:

The Republic of Asturia

_Thrust… Parry… Cut… Cut… Parry… It's… almost frightening…_

"Don't hold back so much… You have to come at me as though you wish to kill me."

…_frightening… how easy it is… and yet…_ "Yes… Coming!"

"I told you not to hesitate…!"

A clang of metal, as a blade falls to the ground. _…I'm no where… even close to his skill…_

Allen breathed a sigh. "Alright, that's enough. Good job, but your heart's not in it."

"Y-yes… I'm sorry… I'll try harder next time."

"N-no! Don't apologize, it's just that… Celena, why do you even wish to learn how to fight? I can protect you, and after what happened to… I just, think it might be best if you didn't learn. You're too gentle for this."

"But, that's just it! I don't… want to be a burden on you… brother…"

"Of course not! You were never a burden!"

Celena shook her head. "No, it's not… It's not just that… I… I mean, I really don't want to be a burden on you… but… also, I don't want, to have to rely on you any more."

Allen shrugged, sheathing his blade. "You know, it's quite strange, really… Everyone keeps telling me that…"

"I'm sorry…" Celena said, sadly, "…but I have to be able to stand on my own now… And, more than that… I can't run away… I have to be able to stand and face my demon by my own terms."

"Celena… It's not your fault. What happened then…"

"I know it wasn't, but… I also know, that… it was me… I have to find some way to atone for what I did in the past, and I can't do it if you're fighting my battles for me. I'm sorry brother… but I need you to believe in me…"

"I know what you mean…" Allen smiled for a moment. "Believe in someone and they will succeed… Good things will happen to them… You are right… If you feel swordplay is something you should learn, then… I trust you."

* * *

"Sister, I urge you; reconsider this!"

"I won't! I've already made up my mind."

"But Millerna, you can't possibly wish to simply give up your rightful place at the throne. Your people need you; you can't just walk away from that."

"You're wrong, sister. What the people need isn't some ordained ruler. They deserve to be able to make their own decisions. Please, you have to trust me, its better this way."

"But why now? Millerna, you've done such wonderful work ruling Asturia… Father would be proud of you, but now you wish to cast aside everything? I just don't understand."

Millerna sat down on a bench, next to an open window. The weather was remarkably clear today. "Eries, even if I can help the people of Asturia by my place here, what about later? What if sometime in the future one of my descendants were to become corrupt? What then? No one would dare to stand against him… What kind of method is it to choose a leader by blood? I understand it's our tradition… but, I think there's a better way."

Eries continued to stare at Millerna with a sad expression. "I can see that you really believe in this… but really, what does a common man know of ruling a country? You can't really expect a working man to understand the intricacies of society."

"But that's why I'm going to stay and advise whoever wins the election."

"Whoever wins indeed! Isn't it obvious? Who do you really think the people will elect? The merchant? The tax collectors son? The nobleman!? No, they will elect one of their own, and Asturia will be ruled by a common shipbuilder!"

"If that is what the people wish, then who am I to change their minds?"

"You are the Queen! By honor, the people **will** listen to you!"

Millerna shook her head. "But not for the right reasons. They'll listen, only because that is the way it has always been! If it is one of their own leading them, they'll listen because they agree with him."

"You act as though he has already…" Eries gasped in surprise. "Millerna, don't tell me you intended for this!"

Millerna smiled, cocking her head smugly. "And why not? After all, I couldn't leave the _entire_ thing up to chance, now could I? If I had, Asturia may very well have elected a corrupt ruler on its own."

"I cannot stand for this sister!" shouted Eries angrily. "Giving up your throne is one thing, but you're manipulating the people with this! The same people you claim to be trying to help!"

"I am helping them. However, change takes time, and I'm not very patient right now… Richard is an honorable man. When he is elected to be king; that is, _if_ he is elected, he will do what's right for the people of Asturia. Besides, the election is tomorrow; it's too late to do anything now." Millerna stood, and taking her sister by the hand pleaded, "But please sister, don't tell anyone about this. I need you to trust me, Eries."

Eries freed her hand from Millerna's grasp. "I only wish that I could, sister… but I do not." Then, holding her hand to her chest, she added, "However, as I have given up my own claim to the throne, I'm afraid it is beyond my right to scold you further. I will keep your secret, devious though it may be."

* * *

"Sorry, am I interrupting?"

Allen turned to the door. "Gaddes! No, we were just finishing. What is it?"

Gaddes shook his head. "Sorry boss… The Crusade's in pretty bad shape. Payle says it probably won't be ready to fly for another week."

"Really… Huh… Then I guess we'd better hope we have no need of it for the time being. But don't tell me you came all the way out here just to tell me that?"

Gaddes let out a reconfirming sigh. "Sorry boss… He did it again…"

"Another one!? That's the third one this week! What is that man thinking?"

"I don't know… It's just lately he's been drinking, and getting into fights on a nightly basis."

"What happened?" Celena asked. "Was it Ort again?"

Gaddes nodded. "Yeah… Sorry jerk got himself thrown in the dungeon again too… That, and some poor sap is still looking for his ear."

Celena paled at the remark. "Gaddes…" Allen uttered, coldly. "You don't have to go into the details…"

"R-right… Sorry, boss."

"N-no! I'm alright!" Celena insisted. "Really; I was just surprised, that's all."

"Really?" asked Allen, unconvinced. "Well, either way, I suppose I'd better go talk to him."

"That'd be best, I think," Gaddes said. "I've been trying to talk to him, but so far… nothing. I'm sure he'll listen to you, though."

"In that case, I'll head over there immediately. It's about time someone talked some sense into him." Allen began to make his leave, but then stopped. "Gaddes, you coming?"

"Uh, well…"

"H-he's…" stuttered Celena, "…uh, that is, there was something I wanted to ask Gaddes, if that's alright?"

Gaddes cast a wary eye toward Allen before answering. "Oh… uh, sure. That is, if it's alright with you boss."

Allen turned, staring at them suspiciously. "What could the two of you possibly have to discuss?"

"It's, private… Please Allen, I just want to speak to Gaddes alone for awhile."

Allen glanced from Celena to Gadess before answering. "Alright, but if you wouldn't mind, Gaddes, might I have a word with you first?"

"Uh… Yeah… Sure thing, boss," Gaddes said, uneasily.

The two of them moved away for a moment. Celena could hear them speaking in hushed tones, before Allen grimly nodded and left. Breathing a sigh, Gaddes returned to Celena, saying, "…You really have to stop leading him on like that, before he gets the wrong idea… One wrong move on my part and he'll probably kill me…" He pondered the thought, before adding, "Actually, if he finds out what we really have been doing for you, he'd probably kill all of us."

"Let me worry about that. Is it ready yet?"

"Yeah. Good thing too… I don't know how much longer we can keep the boss distracted…"

"But… it is finished, isn't it?"

Gaddes nodded. "Yeah. We just need a little more time to move it out of the Crusade. We should be able to use the election tomorrow to transport it discretely."

Celena breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you… I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"Don't worry about it. You're the boss's sister. That makes you like family to us too."

"Still, I can't thank you enough. …Uhm… Can… could I see it?"

"Now's not the best time. The boss is already suspicious… If he sees me escorting you around the Crusade, he'd probably draw steel first and ask questions later."

"I see… I guess I understand then…" Celena tried to hide her disappointment, but couldn't quite manage. "Oh… and about Ort… Didn't he go a bit far, this time?"

"What; you want me to tell him that!? Trust me, that guy's a mean drunk!"

* * *

"…I-I'll, be honest… I'm still not sure if I'm really the best choice."

Millerna set down her cup of tea. "Don't be ridiculous. You're a well respected member of the community. An honest man who knows the hearts and minds of the citizens of Asturia. I wouldn't have asked you to do this if I didn't have complete confidence in you."

"W-well… even so, I don't know the first thing about ruling a country! I'm starting to wonder if I'm crazy for even considering this!"

"It's nothing to worry about, Richard. If you ever need help, I'll be there, and then there are the advisors… And, you'll have your family to support you."

"I… suppose…" Richard said, still unconvinced.

A little girl tugged on Millerna's dress. "Daddy's going to be King, right?"

"Anne, what are you doing out of bed?" Richard's wife scolded. "Back to bed with you."

"Aww… But I wanted to stay up with the pretty lady!"

"You'll see the pretty lady tomorrow, at the election. Oh, I'm sorry Queen Millerna. Terribly, sorry."

"But it's no trouble, really," Millerna insisted humbly. "I don't mind…"

"I see… Still, I must see Anne to bed. Growing girls need their rest after all. Now come along, Anne."

"Aw… Okay… Bye bye, lady!" Anne called as her mother led her up the stairs to her room.

"Bye," Millerna replied as the two disappeared. Turning back to Richard, Millerna commented, "You're wife and daughter are very sweet. You're a very lucky man. I'm sure that they would enjoy living in the palace."

Richard nodded. "Yes, I know… I love Anne, and Amelia more than anything in this world… However, I can't in good conscience go through with this simply for the gain it would mean to my family. Royalty can easily spoil an adult, let alone a child… Uhh… not… not that I mean any offense, m'lady!"

"No of course not… but that's why it has to be you…"

Richard gave a perplexed expression. "I'm… afraid I don't understand, your majesty… Why me?"

"Because…" Millerna answered slowly, "…you are the only one who **wouldn't** go through with this, simply for personal gain. That is why… it has to be you…"

* * *

The next day, when the sun had raised itself high in the sky, bells could be heard from every tower in Palas. The first great election in Asturia's history was over. Citizens from all over the country had gathered together, packing themselves into the castle courtyard. The results had been tallied, and it would fall to Millerna, Queen of all Asturia, to announce the new Ruler by name.

Security was headed by the proud Knights of Caeli, and not the least among them was the renowned knight, Sir Allen Schezar of Asturia. He stood closest to the Queen, alongside another great Knight of Caeli, named Sir Alfred Belles.

So it was, that Millerna stood before the crowded people of Asturia, and with a warm smile, announced its results. After a lengthy recital, she finally got to the end, "…and so, I would like nothing more than to now present to you the next Ruler of Asturia. To serve two years leading our country to a brighter tomorrow, the people of Asturia themselves have chosen none other than Richard Karadin."

There was a tremendous roar of cheering, as people joyfully shouted. Richard, along with his wife and daughter, then appeared before the people. Exchanging kind words with the now former-queen of Asturia, Richard turned to address the people. Near the end of a long speech concerning his plans for the nation, ranging from the military, to the economy, and foreign policy, Allen heard Belles mutter something.

Belles asked him in a low voice, "Sir Allen… do you really believe this is right? A common man to ascend the throne of Asturia like this?"

Without turning to face Belles, Allen answered calmly, "I am a Knight of Caeli… It is my sworn duty to protect Asturia, and her citizens; regardless of who leads them. …Also… I have faith in Millerna…"

"Faith in…?" Belles eyed Millerna for a moment before glancing back to Allen. "Ah… So, that's it then…? What a pity…"

"And what does that mean?" Allen asked, darkly.

"Oh… nothing… Nothing at all… I just hope you're right, Sir Allen… for Asturia's sake…"

Finally, Richard's speech came to an end. He turned to Millerna, and the two of them exchanged words which Allen couldn't quite make out as they shook hands. Richard then proceeded to address and shake the hands of the Knights of Caeli, individually. When he reached Allen he said, "You're, Schezar right? Allen Schezar, the undefeatable knight? I must say, it will be a true honor to simply be acquainted with you."

"I assure you, I'm no where near as talented as that, and the honor is all mine, sir. It will be my honor to serve under you."

"Well, I only hope I don't let you down. I'll do my best as well to see to it that the Knights of Caeli are not needed in another great war."

"Such is the wish of all the people of Asturia. Now I see why they chose you, your majesty…"

"That's… not really necessary… I'm a king only by title and position. I'm still just a man at heart."

"Such honorable words… You have my respect, sir."

Richard nodded, and then proceeded to address Belles. "And you are Sir Alfred Belles. I've heard great things about you. That you're an honorable man of the sword."

"Well, I wouldn't really put it like that…"

"Don't be so modest. You are an honored Knight of Caeli. You deserve nothing less than my greatest respect."

"That I do," Belles answered with an odd grin, "however… that is was not what I meant…"

Richard made a slight grunt, as Belles finished his sentence, "I am neither an honorable man, nor do I wield a sword… Oh… and… regards to you too sir… from the Reformed Empire of Zaiboch."

Richard staggered back, a look of fright and disbelief in his eyes. Suddenly another of the Knights of Caeli shouted, "Oh my God! He's been stabbed!"

"What!?" Allen turned to Belles, who was holding a bloody dagger in his hand and a menacing expression on his face.

"You… bastard! Shouted the previous knight as he drew his sword. Belles glared at him coldly. As the knight swung his sword, Belles caught his arm, protecting himself from the man's blade, while simultaneously creating an opening to thrust his dagger into the man's stomach. Giving the blade a vicious twist, he thrust it out, as the knight fell to the ground in agony.

Drawing his own sword, Allen shouted. "Belles! What the hell are you doing!?"

Belles turned to him, laughing slightly. His eyes had changed to a sickly yellow color. "What else, dear Allen!? I'm changing the world!"

Allen stared at him in disbelief, as the other Knights of Caeli began to surround him. "Belles… what's happened to you!? You can't really expect to make it out of here now!"

"Heheh! Wouldn't you like to know? Do you really think you can stop me?"

Allen growled, "Don't make me fight you Belles! Stand down!"

Belles' expression suddenly became calm. "Fight you? Why on Gaea would I want to do that? I'm not crazy after all…" A small object fell to the ground at Belles' feet. Before Allen realized what it was, it burst into a brilliant flash, and smoke filled the area. Amidst the surprised shouts, and coughing, a man screamed. As the smoke cleared, Allen saw that another Knight of Caeli had been felled, and Belles was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it! Don't just stand there! Find him! Split up and search; go!" Allen shouted, angrily.

As the knights dispersed, Allen saw Millerna and Amelia leaning over Richard. Anne stood where she had before, staring at her father, lying on the ground.

"Richard!" shouted Amelia. "Please… Richard…"

Richard stared weakly up at her. "Amelia… S-s… sorry… Guess… this isn't, really what we expected…"

"He's lost a lot of blood…" Millerna said, distressed. "We have to get him inside. Allen, help me!"

"Yes… yes m'lady!" Allen helped Millerna to lift Richard, and carry him into the castle. Careful not to disturb his wound, they set him down on a couch.

"We need to stop the bleeding… Put your hands here."

"Right… …Here?" Allen asked, as he placed his hands where Millerna had stated.

"Yes, that's it. Keep pressure on it." Millerna strained as she tore the lower half of her dress to make a sort of bandage. "Hopefully this will help, but I don't know if I'll be able to stop the internal bleeding. I don't even have my tools…"

"A-…melia…" Richard coughed.

"Yes! I'm here Richard!"

"I'm… sorry… Please… Take care, of… Anne…"

"Don't talk like that…" Amelia sobbed. "You're… you're going to live… I know… we can… We'll make it through, Richard… Just hold on!"

Richard let out a pained sigh. Millerna hesitantly brought her finger to his neck. Quivering, she slowly drew her hand back to her… "I'm… sor-…"

"**No!**" Amelia screamed. "No; Richard, don't go! Don't… leave me! Richard!" She wept, clutching his clothing, her tears falling upon her husband's face.

"Amelia…" Millerna whispered. "There's nothing more I can do…"

"No! No, you can't just give up!"

Millerna shook her head, tears beginning to fall down her face. "I'm sorry…" she repeated.

Amelia wept all the more, still holding her husband close in her arms. "Richard…" she sobbed. Then turning to Millerna she shouted, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't… if you hadn't talked Richard into doing this, he would never…" She choked back another sob. "Oh, Richard!"

"But… I didn't know… I couldn't have…"

"Just shut up! Just leave us alone!"

"D-… Daddy?" came a meek voice from the entrance.

The young girl's voice struck like a knife to Millerna's heart. "Oh God…" she muttered, as she began to realize the terrible extent of this tragedy. "What have I done…? What have I…? Oh, God…!" She wept into her hands. Allen placed his hand on her shoulder, even though he knew there was nothing he could do to comfort her.


End file.
